villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Korath the Pursuer (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Korath the Pursuer from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Korath the Pursuer. Korath, also better known as Korath the Pursuer, is a recurring antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, serving as a major antagonist in both the 2014 film Guardians of the Galaxy ''and the 2019 film ''Captain Marvel. He is a Kree mercenary who works for Ronan the Accuser in the latter's plot to destroy the planet Xandar and eventfully, kill the Guardians. He was portrayed by , who also played Drago Bludvist in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, and Mose Jakande in the global action blockbuster hit Furious 7. Biography ''Captain Marvel'' Korath is a Kree soldier serving as the second-in-command of the team Starforce who serves for the Supreme Intelligence. However, it wasn't until 1995 when one of its members (Carol Danvers) learned that the Supreme Intelligence intends to wipe out the Skrulls (led by Talos in their quest to find a new homeworld) and that Yon-Rogg, Korath and the rest of the Starforce are involved in it the entire time. Upon hearing of Carol's defection to the Skrulls, Korath aids Yon-Rogg and the other members of Starforce into tracking down Carol and several Skrull refugees inside a giant ship floating in Earth's orbit. However, Carol utilized her powers to fight back after freeing herself from the Supreme Intelligence's control, beating down Korath and the rest of Starforce before allowing the Skrulls to escape. Following the defeat of Ronan's fleet, Korath was forced to retreat away back to their homeworld Hala along with Yon-Rogg, Ronan and the remaining Kree forces in disgrace. To avoid punishment for his failure, Korath turned over to serving Thanos as his new master and discarded his Starforce uniform. Korath would be often trained alongside Thanos' adopted daughters Gamora and Nebula, making him one of the most deadliest and fearsome warriors in the universe. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Korath led a platoon of Sakaaran Mercenaries ordered by Thanos to take Nebula and Gamora to Praxius IX when a lead for the Orb appeared there. The lead turned out to be false, and the party left empty-handed. Shortly afterwards, Thanos ordered Korath, Gamora, and Nebula to work for Ronan the Accuser, who had made a deal with Thanos to find the Orb in exchange for Thanos destroying Xandar. While hunting for the Orb on the planet Morag, Korath found that Peter Quill had already located and successfully stole it. Quill attempted to talk his way out of the situation by claiming to be a legendary outlaw going by the name Star-Lord, but Korath refused to listen and ordered his squad of Sakaaran soldiers to take Quill and the Orb to Ronan for questioning. However, Quill managed to escape by shooting Korath in the chest and killing his Sakaaran soldiers. Korath survived due to his enhanced skin and body armor and attempted to kill his attacker. Quill escaped through the hole in the wall and Korath gave chase. Quill was just able to get to his ship by using a Gravity Mine to incapacitate Korath's soldiers. While Quill attempted to start his ship, Korath ordered his men to build a large cannon. By the time the cannon was ready, Quill used his ship to escape back to Xandar as Korath failed to shoot him out of the sky. Korath returned to the Dark Aster and informed Ronan the Accuser, Gamora, and Nebula of events on Morag and of the outlaw Star-Lord, who his sources had informed him was planning to sell the Orb to a dealer only known as the Broker on Xandar. Ronan ordered Gamora to travel to Xandar and retrieve the Orb from Peter Quill when he attempted to sell it to the Broker, while Korath remained behind and continued to command Ronan's Sakaaran army. Later, Korath was present when Ronan decided to betray Thanos and keep the Orb's power to himself. The Orb's power caused explosions on the ship as Ronan consumed the power into his hammer and told Thanos that after he had destroyed Xandar, he would kill Thanos. Korath was disturbed by this due to how extremely powerful Thanos is, and questioned his master's decision as he believed that Thanos was the most powerful being in the universe. However, Ronan reassured him that with the power of the Orb, Thanos would not pose a threat. Korath, despite not being happy about his master's newfound recklessness, stays on Ronan's side. During the attack on Xandar by Ronan's forces, the Dark Aster was attacked by the combined forces of the Yondu Ravager Clan and the Nova Corps. Korath led a unit of Sakaaran soldiers in defending the Dark Aster, as they matched through the ship, they encountered Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer and Groot who had boarded the ship during the battle with the intention of killing Ronan the Accuser. At that time, Korath in a rare sign of respect, finally addressed Quill as Star-Lord, much to Quill's delight. A fight ensued between Korath's forces and the Guardians of the Galaxy, in which Korath fought Star-Lord, easily over-powering his human foe and mocking his attempts to kill Ronan. Their fight was interrupted when Drax the Destroyer defended Quill and attacked Korath. Korath briefly gained the upper hand, but the tables were turned and Korath was killed by Drax, who tore out a cybernetic part of his head while reciting his attempt at a metaphor. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength' -Korath is strong enough to match Drax and even gain a slight upper-hand at several points throughout their fight. *'Superhuman Durability'- As mentioned above, he is as strong and durable as Drax or at least is close to his level. *'Superhuman Agility' Abilities *'Expert Marksman' Relationships Allies *Ronan the Accuser (Master) † *Nebula- formerly *Sakaaran Mercenaries† Enemies *Thanos † - Former Master turned Enemy *The Black Order- former allies *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord- Possible arch-enemy **Drax the Destroyer - Killer **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Gamora - Former Ally turned Enemy Gallery Korath_CM_Textless_Poster.jpg|Korath in Captain Marvel. Textless_Captain_Marvel_Internation_al_Poster.jpg|Korath on a poster for Captain Marvel. Korath Textless Poster.jpg Korath CM Textless Poster.jpg Trivia *Korath’s actor, Djimon Hounsou also voiced Drago Bludvist from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Drago’s first appearance, How to Train Your Dragon 2, was released in 2014, like Guardians of the Galaxy. *In the comics, Korath was a Kree cyber-geneticist, and the founder of a project to develop cybernetic warriors for the Kree militia. *It is believed that during the pre-production of the movie, Korath was intended to be a Kree as in the comics, due to his appearance seen on the concept art. *In Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude #1, Korath is shown training along Nebula and Gamora. Due to this as well as his cybernetic implants, Korath could be one of Thanos' "sons". Navigation pl:Korath Prześladowca (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators Category:Humanoid Category:Right-Hand Category:Obsessed Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Jingoists Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Pawns Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Movie Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spy Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:One-Man Army